A Purple Heart
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Yugi only wants someone to love. (Eventual Dark Magician x Yugi, 'Episode 6 Total Eclipse of the Heart' has been born!)
1. Prologue

Anzu loves Yami.  
So I can't love her.  
Yami returns her affections.  
So I can't love him.

Sigh.

Is it so wrong to want someone to love and love me back?

  
A Purple Heart  
Prologue

Sun streams in through a window, wind dancing with the curtains and playing a tuneless song on silver chimes. The air is sticky from an early morning rain, but cool. The smell of dew can be detected over the usual scent of leather. Dainty legs kick without care as a petite hand doodles some random figure with a thin, purple crayon. The old wooden door creaks open. "Aibou?"  
"Hai?"  
"Our friends are here. Want to go out?"  
"No thanks." Yami blinks in surprise.  
"What?" Yugi twists around, smiling.  
"I really don't feel like going out today. I just want to stay in for a while."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai."  
"I'll tell them we're not coming to-"  
"You can go, Yami." The Egyptian blinks again. "It's alright, don't let me ruin your fun. Go on and spend some time with them." With Anzu...  
"...You're absolutely sure?"  
"Hai. I'm just going to get some personal time in."  
"..." The Japanese boy sighs and gets to his feet, shooing Yami out of the room.  
"Go on, have fun, spend time with the guys." He sees the pharaoh off before returning to his desk, picking the crayon up again. "...I'd rather be lonely by myself than alone in a crowd..." 


	2. Episode 1 Tearin' Up My Heart

A Purple Heart  
Episode One – Tearin' Up My Heart

  
_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

-N'Sync

  
//  
Your heart hurts, doesn't it?

...Yes.

Why?

No one loves me.

They love you.

Not the way I want to be loved.  
...Your heart hurts too, doesn't it?

Yes.  
//

  
The alarm blares in his delicate ears, screaming for him to awaken. Yugi shuts the damn thing off with a well-placed pillow.

A shiver shakes him from head to toe as a chilled breeze washes over his small body. He hadn't bothered closing the window last night...and Yami never came home.

The sound of cars and distant chatter floats into his room, mixing with his slow breaths. The wind picks up again, stirring the chimes to life. Somewhere, a cicada cries for a mate.

//  
Your heart hurts, doesn't it?  
//

Tired, violet eyes close with a heavy sigh. "What a strange dream." An hour passes before he moves again, his body stiff and half-frozen.

  
Warmth seeps into his bones as the water explores the concords of his pale body. Its touch brief but constant, like a shy lover.

//  
Your heart hurts, doesn't it?  
//

It hurts to be around them, especially when they lock eyes, forgetting he was ever there. But he's glad they're happy together. He's never seen Anzu smile so much. He's never seen that bright twinkle in Yami's eyes except when Anzu gives him that special smile.

It hurts to see that.

They spend a lot of time together now, and he's glad of it. It means they're not with him.

But it hurts when they're not around too.

//  
They love you.  
//

"But not the way I want them to..."

He should move on, he's knows that. But how do you move on when you have no one to move on to? How do you move on...when you're not even sure you can? Or if you even want to? Rather than how...maybe the question should be why...

Why should you move on if it's only going to get you hurt again?

//  
...Your heart hurts too, doesn't it?

Yes.  
//

"...I wonder who that was?"


	3. Episode 2 Open Your Heart

A Purple Heart  
Episode Two – Open Your Heart

  
_Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

-Madonna

  
It's early. Too early according to his tired body. He's been so tired lately...since Yami's been coming home less often. Sure he's here now, but it's not the same.

The birds are singing in pairs. He feels a brief pang of jealousy, but it's quickly overshadowed by the dull ache of loneliness that fills his small being these days. So much so, that it's become difficult to hide it from the ancient Egyptian. He doesn't want Yami, and in turn Anzu and the rest of his friends, to be unhappy just because he is.

Approaching his school, it's easy to hear an excited commotion. His curiosity piqued, Yugi squeezes through the crowd consisting of mainly the school's female population. Finally, he gets within sight of everyone's fascination.

He thought his heart stopped.

Long purple tresses.  
Startling blue eyes.

He must need glasses or a psychologist, something...he can't be staring at the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician would never wear a student-teacher uniform with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple buttons undone...that's a good look for him.

Those eyes lock with his, strong and sharp.

His legs feel about as sturdy as jelly.

The man is tall, at least six-feet if not a little taller, easily dwarfing his five-feet two-inches. Those blue orbs never waver in their gaze; long legs carry him in a smooth stride through the crowd. Yugi's sure his pale cheeks are flushed.

"Muto-kun, correct?"

He's talking to him! He knows his name! Kami-sama...his heart is going to burst...it's pounding so hard in his chest. He has to remember to breathe.

"Ha-hai..."

The man...has a gorgeous smile.

:"Aibou?":  
::"Not now, Yami."::  
:"???":

"I'm the new student-teacher Mahotsukai Ankoku. You've been assigned my guide for today."  
"H-ha-hai."

So easy...  
He gets the feeling it would be so easy to love this man...Mahotsukai.

No.

Ankoku.

But...

But...

Will he love him...?

No! He can't think about things like that! No one he loves ever loves him back! It's pointless.

Pointless.

Please...

Ankoku...

Don't make my heart beat so hard...


	4. Episode 3 A Complicated Heart

A Purple Heart  
Episode Three – A Complicated Heart

  
_Don't know what to say now  
Don't know where to start  
I don't know how to handle  
A complicated heart_

-Michael Learns To Rock

  
It's been three weeks.  
Three long, agonizing, delightful weeks.

His reluctant infatuation didn't go unnoticed by Yami, the Egyptian having picked it up before the end of the first day, in spite of his efforts to block the feeling from him. Anzu also noticed within a couple days, though Jounouchi and Honda didn't know until Anzu started playfully teasing him about the matter.

It is a little strange...to be interested in someone who looks like the one you consider your Champion.

A shiver crawls down his spine.

Ankoku...Ankoku's looking at him.

He can feel it.

Eyes briefly meet then part as the teacher calls the elder of the two for assistance.

Yugi breathes again, breath shallow and light, his cheeks warm and colored powder pink like a young rose.

:"Aibou...?":  
::"Hmm?"::  
:"I don't like him.":  
::"Him who?"::  
:Narrowed eyes glance to the young man speaking with the teacher. "Mahotsukai.":  
::"Why not...?"::  
:"Something's...off, about him.":  
::"You're just being paranoid."::  
:"Aibou," the normally affectionate word is nearly hissed, "Do not take me lightly.":  
::"There's nothing wrong with him, Yami. He's just a student-teacher.":: Who sends chills tearing down his body in the most wonderful of ways...

Damn. What did Yami just say?

::"Sorry, what was that?"::  
:Snort. "I said-":

The bell rings.

:"Tell me when we get home.": Yugi turns his attention away from the ancient spirit, gathering his books and papers, taking a moment to stare at his homework assignment. A heavy sigh escapes full lips.

"Muto-kun?"  
"Hai, sensei?"  
"I've noticed your grades dropping. Are you having trouble understanding the formulas?"  
"A little." The man nods.  
"Have you thought about a tutor?"  
"Kind of..."  
"I see, I see. If you want, I could assign someone to you. Just tell me when's most convenient for you."  
"Eto...most evenings really, sensei. Ano...if possible...could the tutor come over tonight?" The teacher chuckles.  
"I'll see about it."

:"I thought we were going to the movies.":  
::"You can go. I have to worry about my grades.":: You're only going to make out with Anzu anyway.  
:"...":

  
The evening breeze is pleasant, refreshing to his frazzled senses. The old clock on the bare wall fills the quaint room with its ticks, counting the seconds away.

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.

Goosebumps prickle up his slender arms.

That scent on the wind...sweet and mellow...mysterious...

Ankoku.

"Yugi! Your tutor is here!"  
"Okay, Grandpa!"

No...no way...

It can't be.

Not him...

Anyone but him.

"Muto-kun."  
"Mahotsukai-san..."

Don't...

Don't look at me like that.

Don't stand so close to me.

I don't want to feel this way.

It hurts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Yugi. Don't you feel sorry for the poor little guy?


	5. Episode 4 My Heart, Your Heart

A Purple Heart  
Episode Four – My Heart, Your Heart
    
    
    _My heart won't let me say, "Please kiss me."
    _

- The Goddess Family Club  
(Aa! Megami-sama! Opening theme)

  
Yami's not happy with me.

I can't help I need tutoring.

But then, that's not what he is 'unhappy' about.

  
Pearl teeth chew on a purple pencil. It's only a practice quiz, but it's giving him trouble.  
History has never been his best subject.

The stick of wood clatters to the tabletop, dashing a stray mark across the stained surface. "Ma-Mahotsukai-san!" Strong, slim fingers gently dig into his tense muscles, working the knots out of his thin shoulders.  
"You'll think better if you relax."  
"Ha-hai."

It feels good...really good.

No.

He's getting to me.

I can't let him. I can't let him make me feel THAT way.

But I know it's useless.

"Mahotsukai-san..."

He leans down to look at me.

He's so close.

"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Hai..."

  
Iie...

"Hontou?" Their lips can almost touch, if Yugi only leans forward.  
"Hai..."

Don't stop...

Please...

Please kiss me.

Angry hands tear Ankoku away, he stumbles through the open doorway and slams against the hallway wall. "Yami!"  
"Stay put, Yugi!"  
"Yami! Stop it!" Sharp blue eyes glare at the Pharaoh as the shorter man grabs him by the collar. "Yame! Yami!"

"Stay away from Yugi."  
"Iie."  
"Omae!" Yugi's small hands cling to the fist Yami pulled back.  
"Don't! Yami...please."

The silence is a physical pressure made heavier with the Pharaoh and the teacher glaring ice at each other. "Onegai..." Finally, Yami backs off, forcing Yugi behind him while he's at it.  
"Leave."  
Ankoku straightens himself up. A whisper in Yami's ear is his parting gift.

"You're so selfish."

  
  



	6. Episode 5 A Fickle Heart

Okay, the formatting is going to look a little different from the other chapters.  Mainly cause I just switched from Win98 to XP and I'm still getting used to the system.

To LadyRune: WOW!  Great guess!  
  


A Purple Heart  
Episode Five – A Fickle Heart

_You ignored my heart  
Sayin' yours belongs to another  
But now that I've found someone  
You want to take it back  
Don't tear us apart  
`cause of your fickle heart  
  
-Heather Davis (the Author)_

  
"How could you do that?!  I wanted it!"  
"He's not good for you, Yugi!"  The Pharaoh slams the bedroom door shut, the walls shaking from the force.  
"Like you would know!"  
"Of course I know!  I'm part of you!"  
"Then why are you with Anzu?!"  It felt like a poison dagger had plunged into the ancient spirit's chest.  
"Yugi..."  
"Don't Yugi me!  You had no right to interfere!"  Red eyes narrow, darkening in anger.  
"I cannot sit back and watch you give yourself to someone like that!"  
"Like that?  Like what?  Someone who may actually love me?!"

  
The knife dug deeper into Yami's body, its dull blade burying itself in his hammering heart.

  
"I do love you."  
"Liar!"  The smaller male is yanked closer by his shoulder, those long fingers just may leave a bruise.  
"Do NOT call me a liar, Yugi."  
"You are a liar!  You don't love me!  You said so yourself!"

  
The young teen has never seen Yami so cold.  
So angry.

  
He will definitely have bruises after this.  The Spirit has never raised a hand against him, but somehow...he just knows.

  
Both of those powerful hands clutch him closer now.  Close enough that he can feel the heated breath on his face. "I'll prove that I love you."

  
The kiss hurts.  
It's too harsh.

  
Somehow, Yugi manages to yank himself away.  His lips feel bruised and his shoulders ache something awful.  Liquid crystal has pooled in his wide violet eyes.

  
Yami reaches for him, obviously planning to continue, pushing him towards the bed.

  
CRACK!

  
The slap echoes in the small room.  "How dare you...after you rejected me!"  He scrambles out of the room, distantly hearing the doorknob slam into the wall, obscuring the man's cry for him.

  
I don't want to talk to him!  
I don't want to hear him!  
I don't want to see him!

  
The pyramid necklace is quickly discarded, the large object bouncing across then off the couch, landing dully on the carpet.  Yami's following footsteps disappear as he is sucked back into the puzzle...his prison.

  
"Yugi?"  Sugoroku nearly drops the bag of groceries in his arms as his grandson flies past him and out the door.  "What happened...?"

  
He can't see where he's running.  He can't even mumble a sorry as he runs into people.  His tongue feels too thick.

  
How could you do that to me?

  
How could you say those words after that night?

  
How could you...

  
How could you...

  
How could you say that after I found someone new?

  
"I hate you!"  
  
  
  
  



	7. Episode 6 Total Eclipse of the Heart

A Purple Heart  
Episode Six – Total Eclipse of the Heart

  
_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

_-Nikki French_

  
It figures it would rain.

It matches his mood.  He thought it hurt when Yami said he didn't love him...but this?  This is the cruelest of jokes fate could possibly play on him.

Grandpa must be worried.  
But he can't go back, not yet.

The rain is suddenly blocked.

"Mahotsukai-san..."  
"You'll catch cold like this."  
"Hai..."  
"Come in."

Blink.

What were the chances he would be outside of the man's apartment?

  
He's shouldn't be here.

It's too warm...too safe.

He should be somewhere alone, cold, and miserable.  
Not in strong arms, wearing only a too large shirt that smells of lavender.

"Feel better?"  
"A little.  A gentle hand rubs his back.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No...it hurts too much..."  
"Alright." Ankoku kisses Yugi's brow, still petting him.

Stop.  
Please stop.

It hurts so much.

Fresh tears glide down flushed cheeks only to be captured by tender lips.  
Butterfly kisses.

On his cheeks.  
Over his brow.  
Along his jaw.

For an instant the world tilted off its axis as those lips met his.  
Briefly, then again.  More confident.

Ankoku tastes of shadows, of summer shade.  
He could drown in this warm darkness.

Yugi is jerk back to reality when he's lowered onto the couch, that tall body completely covering his smaller figure.

Whimper.  
"Stop."

It's too much.  
Too much.  
Too much.

He can't handle this.

Not now.  
Not ever.

Ankoku caresses Yugi's cheek.  "Yugi?"

"Please, don't...I don't want to love anymore."  He buries his soft face in his hands, sobbing.  "I don't."  
"Yugi..."

Silently he holds him, letting the boy cry.

  
I can't...

Not again.


End file.
